searching for a love
by Varianto A
Summary: my name is kanji tatsumi and never had any girlfriend. Would i have a girlfriend? Read this story!


**Searching for a Love**

**A/N: Hello guys! It's nice to see you! This fic is hanging in my head and I can't control it! I'm Gonna Explode! BTW for the reader who wait my other fic 'Persona: Resurrection' sorry for the late update and Review it Please! If you review I'll update it shortly (R: Liar… V: Shut up!)! This story is about Kanji Tatsumi searching for his love one and the story begin after the game ends. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Persona series. If I own it I will make Kanji the main protagonist!**

**Summary: My name is Kanji Tatsumi and i don't have any girlfriend. Could I have any girlfriend? Find out in this story!**

Chapter 1

Sunny day…

Yeah, I like sunny day… I love lay my body at the school roof and I could feel sunray touch my skin. And chirping bird's song calms my head. Ah… this is life, until the school bell rang.

TING TONG TING TONG…

"Oh, Shit!" I stood up and ran to my class. I couldn't late to this class because the full of sh*t teacher will scold at me and get me a detention.

I hate detention (Fuck with detention.) and I couldn't do anything to get out from that. The teachers hate me because I used to be school delinquents. Well, most of it. Some of teachers think that I'm a good boy (I hate that compliment…) and I always help them lift heavy object.

I ran from the rooftop to the hallway. I ran as fast as I could and didn't slow down. Luckily the rooftop didn't too far from my classroom. When I almost arrived at my classroom I braked. I walk slowly and saw my classroom

'2-F'

I took a deep breath and swiped my forehead. I opened the slide door and saw most of the classroom already arrived.

"Hey, Kanji-kun!" shouted a girl with red twin pigtail hairs and waved a hand to me.

Kanji Tatsumi, That's my name. I'm a second grade high schooler. BOYAAA! But I thought I will not make it this far when the announcement was announced. I got a silver hair (Like my bowl cut hair senpai.) and make it 'slick head' (V: please correct me if I wrong) and a tough face. But sometimes my ma' told me that I'm handsome. All of my answers are 'if I'm handsome, why the girls never approach me?' hell my ma' laugh so hard at my answer. I study at Yasogami High School, the most I hate place in my list in Yasoinaba or we called it Inaba. But, if I never study there I'll never met all of my senpai and friend, and also the adventures in the 'TV Land'.

I wear my school jacket, a grey tank top beneath my jacket, a fingerless black glove at my left hand, and school pant. My usual black with skull at the front tank top kinda ruined and I want wear something new.

"Hiya!" I approached her. "'Sup? Need a hand or somethin'? If you don't, I have many things to do" (Yeah… many things)

She pouts a little. "What! I'm just wanna be friendly!" then she blushed a little. "Well, I didn't see you at break. So I'm just wanted to know where you were…"

She is Rise Kujikawa, one of my best friends. She was a star or something. I didn't care it too much, because even she is a star she just same old Rise to me. She is kinda cute (hell I'll admit it…) and have a beautiful voice (Because she used to be a star, remember?). Sometimes she called me 'gay' because I never had a girlfriend. Hey! They thought that I'm a freak! What do you expect? A billion girls around me? Her grand mother have a tofu shop at the shopping district; Marukyu (V: Please correct me if I wrong.) tofu shop and she work there to help her grand mother.

"Sleeping at the rooftop of course." I smiled proudly. "And I ran as fast as the wind to come to the class."

She let a little chuckle. "Well that's good for you!" she smiled "From the beginning of this year you seem kinda busy. You need to relax a little!"

"Hey, it's hard to find time to relax!" I crossed my arm. "Beside, I could defeat ten gang members and I'm perfectly fine!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say…" She sat down at her seat. "By the way I heard your mom sick. Is she okay?" Asked Rise with a worried look.

That Question stung my heart. My ma' got a heart attack and couldn't work freely.

I sighed, "She is fine. She is strong woman after all." Then I smiled my true smile at her. "Thanks for your concern."

She got a fiery blush at her face. "N-no p-problem, K-kanji-k-kun." She stutters. "I-its j-just t-that y-your mom-my g-grandma f-friend."

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah I know. I know them from a kid and they never separate each other." I sighed. "Well, now I need water…"

"Here you go." I turned around and saw a girl with blue hair and girl's uniform offered me a bottle of water with a smile.

My cheeks feel hot. "T-thanks Naoto" Damn I stutters! I took the bottle and start drinks it down. I feel my fatigue was relieved. "Man! That's life!"

Naoto chuckled. "You're welcome, Tatsumi-san." Man I hate honorific…

"How many times I should tell you, just call me Kanji!" I yelled at her. "Beside, we've been friend for a year!"

She looked little down. "Sorry Kanji-san… its just habit hard to break."

"Well no prob'. Just don't forget next time." I said with a smile. Then she blushed.

She is Naoto Shirogane, she used to be called 'Detective Prince'. She is used to be called 'he', because no one knew the true gender of her. We knew because the accident at 'TV Land', but recently, she annoyed being called he and she starts wear girl uniform. Now she is called 'Detective princess'. We all laughed all day long when she called like that and use the girl uniform. But I gotta say she looked cute wearing that outfit.

"Sorry…" she looked down.

"Hey cheer up! How about we go to junes? My treat!" (*sob* my money…) I asked Naoto and Rise. Naoto had a smile, but Rise glared at Naoto about something…

"Hey… no one wanna come?" Then both of them snapped from their own world.

"Sure Kanji-kun!"

"Thank you for your invitation Kanji-san…"

I sighed and gave them a forced chuckle. Thank god the doll making give me some money. The sound of sliding door, break my train of thought. The teacher came in and everyone returned to their assigned seat. I sat down at my desk. My desk located in front of Rise's desk and beside Naoto's desk and also I could see the school gate because I sat beside side window. The teacher smiled and starts to explain some shit that I don't want to know. I closed my eyes and continue a nap that I didn't get at the Rooftop.

*Time skip: After school*

"Huaaaahhhh…."

I yawned and wake up from my deep slumber. I stretched my back and hand then look around my class. Class already over but some of the student stayed at class. I start to pack up my belonging and gave another yawn. I looked at my back and I saw Rise and Naoto glared each other. I stood up and gave them a lazy greets to them. "Yo…"

Both of them snapped from glaring competition and looked at me with a smile. I replied the sile. "So are you girls ready?" Then Rise jumped happily.

"Yeah! Let's go to Junes!" I chuckled when I saw her antics. Then I turned around and saw Naoto.

"Are you ready?" her replied not like Rise but you could see happiness from her eyes that made me blush.

"Of course, Kanji-san. It's your treat after all…" I frowned remembering my invitation.

"Don't remind me about that…" both of them laughed at my misery and gave me a pat in the back.

"Don't worry Kanji-kun. We wouldn't buy expensive things!" assured Rise.

"Rise is right Kanji-san. We just need to relax and you are the one who really need it." I scratched my head (Stupid Habit!).

"Well, if you said so. Let's go then!"

To Be Continue.

A/N: Well thank you for read the first chapter of the story. I need to know that this story Continue or not. Well give me a comment or something… but don't curse me and kill me because I'm still an intermediate writer and too many stories writer (R: Its your fault… V: Shut up!) and also please don't flame. *made a puppy eyes* And review please!

P.S: I don't know if I'm worthy to have a beta. So if you want to become my beta just PM me!

P.P.S: And one more thing… I hate school and I'm so attempted to destroy my school. Just Kidding :D BTW R on the A/N is Rena Takazuki my OC in Persona Resurrection and my Alter ego.


End file.
